


You light up my life

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: "It can't be wrong, when it feels so right," says the song.Music: You light up my life by Withney Houston.





	You light up my life




End file.
